(a) Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a display panel and a gate driver integrated on the display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images. The display device may include an organic light emitting display device, a plasma display device, an electrophoretic display, and the like, in addition to the liquid crystal display.
The display device includes drivers such as a gate driver and a data driver. The gate driver among the drivers may be patterned together with a gate line, a data line, a thin film transistor, and the like to be integrated on the panel. As such, since the integrated gate driver is not required to use a separate gate driving chip, manufacturing cost is reduced.
In the gate driver integrated on the panel, there may be a problem in that a characteristic of a semiconductor of the thin film transistor, particularly, an amorphous semiconductor is changed according to a temperature. As a result, there may be a problem in that a gate voltage output at a high temperature does not have a predetermined waveform and a noise is generated, and there may be a problem in that the gate driver does not normally operate at a low temperature. Further, a leakage current in the thin film transistor is generated due to a ripple in the integrated gate driver, and as a result, there may be a problem in that an output characteristic of the gate driver deteriorates. Further, a width of a non-display area existing outside of the display area has to be decreased, and because the gate driver has to be integrated in the non-display area, there may be a problem in that it is difficult to reduce the width of the non-display area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.